Ciudad Naszran
by Ocasotros
Summary: Relato relativo a las peripecias que debe transitar el Sgto. Jack Kellar para completar la misión de acceder a la ciudad de Naszran.


Cuando las indicaciones designadas con un presumido color rojo -que intentaba manifestar un carácter de prioridad suprema- lo dejaron en frente de un cementerio abandonado que serviría de entrada a la ciudad de Naszran, abolló con varios manotazos el mapa y lo arrojó, en forma de pelota, a los arbustos donde hizo dos saltitos antes de desaparecer en la confusión de las malezas. Recién ahí, Jack Kellar se permitió un descanso y se sentó en un trapecio de material, que en su momento formaba parte de una de las columnas que constituyen el muro que rodea el cementerio situado, precisamente en ese instante, en frente suyo. Había caminado por lo menos durante unas seis horas continuas y, en modo de festejo, agarró su cantimplora y se dio el lujo de beber los últimos sorbos de agua tibia que le quedaban. Mantuvo la cantimplora apuntándola hacia su boca hasta que no salía nada de ella y luego le enroscó la tapa, y la guardó en su mochila con la esperanza de que más adelante encontraría un suministro para llenarla de nuevo.

Con la certeza de que se encontraba en el lugar indicado, se recostó en la precaria comodidad que poseía el escombro cuya única verdadera ventaja era su ubicación central bajo la sombra de un árbol, y esperó la llegada de los otros participantes de la misión. Lo único que sabía acerca de ésta era que debía cruzar la ciudad hasta las centrales industrias en donde se ubicaban los puestos encargados de manufacturar las armas que sirven para movilizar el mercado negro. Pero sobre los pasos intermedios, el detalle de las instrucciones a seguir y los puntos de inflexión de toda la operación, no estaba enterado. Ni siquiera tenía una cartografía que lo orientase durante el transcurso de la misión. Se dejó sosegar por estas reflexiones, enumerar cada una de ellas lo inducía a un estado somnoliento como si estuviera contando ovejas.

Un zarandeo brusco le devolvió la vigilia cuando se estaba cumpliendo la media hora de sueño. Una vez consciente observó a dos colegas con sus rifles, en posición de descanso, y mirándolo con una sonrisa.

- Imagino que usted es el sargento Kellar- dijo el moreno, que lo había despertado-  
- Así es. Ustedes, ¿quiénes son?  
- Yo soy el sargento Michael Fischer y éste de acá, el niño bonito, es Walter Salomón. ¿Dónde está el resto del equipo?- Inquirió el mismo soldado-.  
Jack les contó lo sucedido, intuyendo que a ellos les había ocurrido un percance similar ya que los escuadrones no se conforman por dos personas. Ellos, le confirmaron su sospecha y, además, le informaron que el equipo restante fue abatido en su totalidad, por lo que quedaban solamente tres soldados para resolver la misión que fue elaborada originalmente para que lo realicen unos quince.

- Antes que nada, necesito armas, municiones y agua- solicitó Jack-

Lo abastecieron sin problemas, ya que a diferencia de él, estaban con recursos de sobra. Mientras preparaban el material y organizaban las coordenadas que iban a delinear, hablaron brevemente de sus vidas, compartieron momentos de felicidad previos al combate, e incluso permitieron desahogarse de las privaciones que implicaba el puesto que llevaban sobre sus hombros.

El cielo mostraba sus primeros tintes naranjas y el clima se volvió misericordioso, y ofreció un soplido constante de serenidad fresca. El nuevo escuadrón que era desecho de otros, se dejó relajar con el silbido del viento, acompañado por el aporte sonoro de las ramas de los árboles y, de fondo, el tenue coro del pastizal insinuaba su presencia para completar una armoniosa melodía silvestre. En la cumbre del concierto, en un momento de casi estado nirvana, se introdujo para quebrar su equilibrio, un estruendo crudo y metálico que pareció venir de todas partes. Salomón, fue el único que vio el impacto antes de escuchar el sonido. Vio a Fischer caer de rodillas, y luego desplomarse lentamente hacia delante para quedar en el suelo con las palmas hacia arriba, sin manifestar intento de disminuir el impacto de la caída, con la cabeza apuntando hacia la izquierda, dejando ver el orificio en la frente.

Ambos sobrevivientes miraron casi simultáneamente hacia la casa ubicada dentro del cementerio y se resguardaron detrás de las columnas de la entrada. Se miraron mutuamente y señalaron hacia su objetivo.

- Nos deben separar unos setenta metros y dio en la cabeza con un solo intento, ¿comprendes?- planteó Salomón-.  
- Sí, no hay duda. Es un francotirador-.  
-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- le exigió a Jack-.  
- Lo único que nos queda, maniobras de evasión. Uno de los dos tiene que amagar para llamar su atención, luego el otro se asoma y dispara para distraerlo, mientras el primero sale corriendo a buscar un refugio más cercano. Luego entre los dos, hay que modificar coordinadamente las variables: amague, disparo y traslado, para confundirlo y no darle oportunidad de disparo, hasta que estemos a distancia de tiro y uno pueda vengar a Fischer. ¿Qué te parece?-.  
- Perfecto, perfecto, dale comencemos- contestó Salomón triunfante-.  
- Bueno, ya que yo postulé el plan, asomate vos primero-.  
- ¿¡Qué!?- le gritó sorprendido, gruñó y finalmente cumplió con lo ordenado-.  
Jack miró de frente hacia la casa y divisó la incógnita que no había considerado. Estaba seguro de que el francotirador se ubicaba en la casa, pero no si se hallaba en una de las dos ventanas del primer piso o, más arriba, entre medio de ambas, en un gran agujero que da al atillo. En los instantes de segundo que tuvo para decidir optó por acribillar el agujero del centro y al cubrirse de nuevo, vio de reojo, a unos metros más adelante, a Salomón arrojarse hacia un promontorio de troncos. Se alegró de que el plan haya resultado desde el primer intento, y, aunque no sabía fehacientemente donde se hallaba el enemigo, alcanzaba para lograr su propósito de distracción con disparar hacia el altillo ya que el peligro pasaba lo suficientemente cerca como para provocarle nerviosismo a su rival.

La maniobra se realizó exitosamente con diversas variantes en cada ocasión, mientras se acercaban al objetivo. Los contraataques resonaban cada vez más fuertes y, en algunos casos, impactaban sobre la superficie con la que se protegían y, en otros, oían el agudo patinaje de la bala en el aire que casi les rozaba el cuerpo.  
La oportunidad se presentó cuando Salomón se perfiló por el costado de una lápida y divisó a través de unos orificios, ubicados al costado del agujero central, un barril de combustible. No vaciló un segundo y disparó a esa zona hasta que pudo ver los artificios de la explosión y se tiró al suelo para evitar la dispersión de esquirlas. Del agujero, de repente, provinieron gritos desesperados, antes de que saltase hacia fuera un cuerpo en llamas, que finalizaron cuando éste impactó contra el barro.

Se apresuraron hacia la entrada y, una vez dentro, recorrieron cuidadosamente la planta baja y luego el primer piso, donde se hallaban los restos de la explosión. Al parecer, sólo había un soldado a cargo de esa casa, lo que no sorprendía teniendo en cuenta el bajo valor tanto estratégico como armamentístico que poseía el lugar. Hurgaron cada rincón en busca de provisiones y de información útil que facilite el desenlace de la operación por la cual se encontraban allí.

En una esquina, a unos metros de donde se hallaba el barril de combustible detonado que les dio la victoria, camuflado entre grandes esquirlas y pedazos de manera, yacía el rifle francotirador Walter WA 2000 con el que hacía unos minutos se intentó matarlos. Jack se acercó al rifle y después probar un cargador y verificar su vigencia, lo cargó consigo.

Es mío – confirmó sin conceder oportunidad a replica-  
- Todo para vos, primero el AK-47 y ahora el esto- reprochó Salomón-  
- Ambos los encontré yo, además no estoy acostumbrado a la MAC-10. Podés quedarte con todas las granadas que quieras-

No se quedó conforme con esa respuesta, pero algo de razón tenía su compañero, y pensando sobre que es lo mejor para todos, la verdad es que era recomendable que el que tuviera mayor pericia en el manejo de armas dispusiese de las mejores. Por lo que no reclamó nada en absoluto y se limitó a mirar por la ventana, mientras se concentraba en las virtudes que ofrecían las granadas. Fue entonces cuando visualizó un grupo de soldados provenientes desde lo profundo del cementerio, precisamente desde el campanario que se ubicaba a unos doscientos metros.

- Jack, vienen por nosotros- le gritó para que bajara del altillo al primer piso-

Bajó corriendo, miró por la misma ventana donde se había hecho el descubrimiento y la rompió con el rifle.  
- Habrán escuchado la explosión. Yo voy a defender desde acá. Vos andá abajo y encargate de los que sobrevivan-  
- A la orden, jefe- respondió Salomón, un poco irónico pero también dispuesto a cumplir paso por paso la orden-

Jack apuntó a lo lejos por la ventana. Una horda de soldados se dirigía hacia ellos listos para un intercambio de municiones sin ningún tipo de contemplación previa. Sintió cierto nerviosismo, hacía tiempo que no usaba uno de esos rifles pero la desesperación por sobrevivir era muy superior.

Eligió su primer objetivo, pausó su respiración y jaló el gatillo. Hubo un gran estruendo, que le recordó a Fischer, y el soldado enemigo cayó al suelo de espaldas, lo que proporcionó un gran revuelo entre el grupo que se avecinaba y después una dispersión general en busca de protección hasta que sólo se percibía su presencia por medio de los gritos esporádicos que iban y venían de un lado a otro sobre la superficie que ocupaba.

Disparar con discreción ese rifle implicaba el manejo de una técnica particular. Había que tener en cuenta varios factores para lograrlo. Primero hay que considerar que a causa de la gran distancia que separa al tirador de su objetivo genera un tiempo de impacto, cuya evaluación puede determinar el éxito o el fracaso del disparo. Por lo general, cuando la distancia es grande, y el objetivo se mueve no hay que apuntar a donde se encuentra sino a donde se va a encontrar unos momentos después. Algo de lo que también depende la exactitud del disparo es la influencia del viento sobre el trayecto de la bala. Siempre hay que palpar su inclinación con un dedo húmedo o visualizando el movimiento del pasto o de las ramas de los árboles, para calcular hacia que lado y cuánto hay que desplazar la mira.

Los fogonazos se sucedían a un ritmo constante y una tras otro iban cayendo los soldados. Unos en medio de una corrida o sorprendidos en un intento por salir disparados hacia otro sector, otros justo cuando se propusieron a disparar directamente, así como también algunos eran detectados en una posición que consideraban segura.

- Walter, ¿ves a alguien?-  
- No, hace un rato que no visualizo a ninguno-  
- Parece que acabé con todos-  
- Veremos… - desafió Salomón-

Sacó una granada, le quitó el seguro y luego de contar hasta tres la arrojó lo más lejos que pudo al centro del campo. La explosión sacudió mucha tierra y algunos escombros, pero ningún sonido humano acompañó a la posterior bruma de polvareda.  
- Sí, parece que acabaste con todos – dijo mientras se reía-.

El cementerio se extendía unos doscientos metros al fondo en la dirección de donde provino el escuadrón a acribillar la casa de dónde les llegó la explosión que les indicó la presencia de peligro.

Se dirigieron hacía ahí a trote acompasado, guardaron silencio durante ese recorrido para sosegar los nervios crispados por el tiroteo reciente. Llegaron a una cámara que conectaba el sector que acababan de atravesar con el área central del cementerio mucho más grande, donde se encontraban dos grandes estructuras en forma de cúpulas ubicadas cada una al borde de límites enfrentados y conectadas por un puente. Alrededor, pululaban en distancias equidistantes una miríada de lápidas. Bordeando la parte superior de las estructuras había centinelas custodiando la zona en un recorrido de 360 grados alrededor de la estructura, que fueron eliminados fácilmente por lejanos disparos de Jack.

Recorrieron el lugar sin hallar nada redituable, entraron a una casa destruida y en la planta baja había un amplio hueco que les permitió acceder a pasillos subterráneos a través de los cuales llegaron a la ciudad de Naszran.

El espectáculo era desolador. Esa parte de la ciudad estaba completamente transformada en una trinchera. Se veía a simple vista las casas derruidas, carcomidas por el efecto de los disparos y detonaciones, a sus costados aparecían vehículos oxidados en su totalidad, amputados en general de algunos engranajes fundamentales, y los caminos, alineados por promontorios de chatarra y escombros, conformaban túneles en cuyo suelo se apreciaba una mezcla de tierra, polvo residual y cenizas de materiales. Un lugar construido con el propósito de albergar vidas, respetando normas y prioridades que beneficien el bien común, se había convertido en una zona de combate donde cada auto o propiedad se utilizaba con objetivos armamentísticos y defensivos.

Recorrerla fue tan arduo como transitar un laberinto de recorrido exótico. Un laberinto con emboscadas, con esquinas donde Jack y Salomón se encontraban de pronto rodeados de soldados disparándoles desde un flanco imprevisto, donde una casa a la que entraban con intención de protegerse contenía enemigos listos para la acción, tan confuso que los mismos rebeldes a veces desprevenidos pasaban de largo dejando la espalda libre para el fusilamiento.

En un callejón, luego de inhabilitar a dos soldados, recibe desde el flanco izquierdo una bala que impacta en el centro de su abdomen y, desesperado, tambaleó hacia un rincón para guarecerse de ataques posteriores.

-¡Jack! ¿Estás bien?- se alarmó Salomón, después de haber abatido a quién le había herido-

Sólo tuvo energías para levantarle el pulgar en señal de respuesta. Con la otra mano, hacía presión, encima del torniquete que elaboró con unas vendas que llevaba siempre en su botiquín, sobre la herida para disminuir la emigración de sangre.

Aprovecharon el percance para descansar un momento donde se había desplomado Jack, para hidratarse, comer un poco, y reflexionar acerca del desarrollo de la misión.

- Falta poco, Jack. Sólo tenés que aguantar unos minutos hasta que lleguemos a la entrada de la fábrica y podremos descansar hasta que lleguen los relevos.

- Con la morfina el dolor es secundario, lo grave es que no puedo moverme rápidamente. No podré liderar el safari, amigo. Iré detrás de ti, haré lo que pueda-

- No te preocupes, puedo hacerlo-

Los minutos siguientes en los que tuvieron que atravesar salvoconductos, casas a punto de derrumbarse, escombros que apilados conformaban muros o montañas, fueron tranquilos. Gran parte de la resistencia defensiva había sido eliminada. Sólo se escuchaba el desmoronamiento, a lo lejos, de algunas estructuras que ya no soportaban más la herida que les había infundido las explosiones y el entrecruzamiento bélico que venían acumulando desde que la ciudad fue capturada.

Salomón llevaba a Jack, soportando el peso de su cuerpo inclinado hacia el suyo, con el brazo izquierdo sobre su hombro, mientras avanzaban lentamente hacia su destino.

-Llegamos. Quédate aquí, veré si hay soldados-

Jack, gimió y miró como se alejaba su compañero hacia la fábrica. Podía verla desde ahí, al fondo de un largo y amplio pasillo, que como toda la ciudad era una trinchera de túneles supervisados por torres con sus respectivos centinelas.

Los estruendos comenzaron antes de que Salomón pudiese prepararse, mucho antes de que pudiera acercarse a donde consideraba que era un sector prudente. Se ocultó de inmediato, y cuando se acomodó en una esquina donde podía visualizar gran parte del área protegida, inició sus ráfagas a discreción. De poco, entre momentos intensos de puro acribillamiento, iba ganando terreno, imponiendo en sus oponentes, con cada duelo ganado, un escozor de inseguridad.

Una vez eliminados los soldados de distancia corta, y los centinelas supervisores, se acercó a los túneles. Entre las tres opciones disponibles, indiferente a cada una de ellas, siguió al frente por comodidad. Unos metros más adelante se encontró con tres soldados, retrocedió y giro hacia la izquierda, luego hacia la derecha y escaló hacia arriba. Arrojó una granada, y los tres dejaron de ser un problema.

Se detuvo para examinar mejor el área desde esa perspectiva. Pudo ver, en el edificio adyacente al patio donde se encontraba, unos siete pisos arriba, a un soldado que le apuntaba. Antes de que pudiera dispararle, escuchó la detonación de un lanzamisiles. Tembló de la terrible sorpresa, y se arrojó sin pensar en nada más que en salvarse hacia uno de los túneles y a donde le llegaron las astillas, el polvo, los cascotes como efectos secundarios de la explosión que se produjo cerca de él. Quedó aturdido, con un insoportable zumbido en toda la cabeza, pero se movió lo más rápido que pudo para alejarse. Nunca se sintió tan cerca de la muerte desde que se inició como soldado. Otra detonación le sacudió el corazón como una descarga eléctrica, pero la explosión tuvo lugar lejos de donde estaba. Se tranquilizó, dejó en evidencia ese disparo que ignoraba su posición. Lo que le daba tiempo, pero tampoco mucho. Aún tanteando, por la magnitud de impacto, corría riesgo su vida. Tenía que atacar, pero no sabía que hacer, en cuanto se delatase intentando disparar sería víctima de una bomba dirigida hacia su ubicación. Y ya no poseía, luego de toda una jornada batallando, las energías para asomarse, apuntar y disparar con la velocidad adecuada para no permitirle contraatacar.

Otra explosión fallida revolvió todos los escombros de la zona, pero está vez fue más cercana a su posición. Se desesperó, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, lo único que podía hacer, pero tenía miedo. Era una acción sin empate, mataba o lo mataban. Revisó de nuevo su arma, el cargador, apuntó para chequear la mira como si la estuviera probando por primera vez.

Una nueva explosión, sacudió todo el patio y esta vez, le cayeron encima pedazos de materiales. Era el momento, sabía que el próximo misil iría a donde se encontraba. Intentó tranquilizarse, ya que necesitaba el menor movimiento en su cuerpo para evitar desvíos en el disparo. Respiró hondo y lentamente, un par de veces. Se asomó, apuntó y descargó el último cartucho de munición en vano. El soldado seguía ahí, aproximadamente en el séptimo piso, indemne y consciente de su posición. No había escapatoria, por más que intentase correr no le alcanzaría el tiempo para escapar del impacto. Dejó caer su rifle, y miró fijamente a su asesino y vio, de pronto, como cayó al vacío luego de que sangrase su cuello.

Mientras carburaba su cabeza acerca de mil cosas al mismo tiempo cuando esperaba la muerte, no escuchó el disparo de un rifle francotirador. Se abandonó al suelo, soltó unas carcajadas y bebió los últimos sorbos de agua que le quedaban. Se recostó y cerró los ojos con la intención de quedarse media hora o una completa, estaba exhausto. Iría a festejar y a agradecerle que le haya salvado su vida a Jack.

Unos cuantos metros atrás, todavía con el WALTER WA 2000 en la mano, con una sensación nauseabunda en expansión proveniente de su estómago, Jack comenzaba a disfrutar otra vez de la melodía que había escuchado en la entrada del cementerio pero con ligeras variantes, como si fuera una adaptación ejecutada por otros interpretantes. Quiso indagar acerca de cuál era la causa de esta diferencia y recordó a Fischer. Encontró la variable faltante, cuya ausencia había transformado el bolero o minueto en un réquiem melancólico. Entendió que por ahora esa iba a ser la clase de concierto que iba a poder presenciar, y lo asimiló dirigiendo una mirada hacia el piso. Luego miró hacia arriba, se paró muy dificultosamente y se dirigió a buscar a Salomón para confirmar el desenlace de la misión y averiguar cuáles serían las siguientes coordenadas a seguir.


End file.
